Vermilion Lament
by Miamaru Urashima I A.K.A Miamaru the Shadowslayer
Summary: Li, The mysterious young man that has arrived at Hinata Inn Asks to stay at Hinata Sou, What's his connection to Su? Halo 2 crazyness after every chapter


(A/N: Hey, Miamaru here, it's been a while since i've been writing again, far too long, like four hours now. Anyway I've had this fresh idea in my mind forever now, so, enjoy ' also, Su is a bit OOC in this one.)

Vermilion Lament

Cast and Crew:

Li Zhao

Age: 14 1/2

Ethnicity: Chinese, Korean, Taiwanese,Mongolian.

Place of Birth: Unknown

Relatives: Unknown

Keitaro Urashima

Age: 21

Ethnicity: Japanese

Place of Birth: Tokyo, Japan

Relatives: Haruka Urashima, Hina Urashima, Kanako Urashima.

Shinobu Maehara

Age: 14

Ethnicity: Japanese

Place of Birth: Nagasaki, Japan

Relatives: Not Enough Intel

Kaolla Su

Age: 14 1/2

Ethnicity: Molmol

Place of Birth: Capitol City, Molmol

Relatives: Amalla Su, Rambda Ru

Motoko Aoyama

Age:16

Ethnicity: Japanese

Place of Birth: Kyoto, Japan

Relatives: Tsuruko Aoyama

Naru Narusegawa

Age: 19

Ethnicity: Japanese

Place of Birth: Tokyo, Japan

Relatives: Mei Narusegawa

Mutsumi Otohime

Age:21

Ethnicity: Japan

Place of Birth: Okinawa, Japan

Relatives: Not Enough Intel

Seta Noriyasu

Age: 28

Ethnicity: Japanese

Place of Birth: Not Enough Intel

Relatives: Sara Macdougal (Adopted)

Mitsune Konno

Age: 21

Ethnicity: Japanese

Place Of Birth: Tokyo, Japan

Relatives: More Research req'd

Chapter 01: Stranger

_There are some pains that beer and painkillers can't get rid of, yes, I know it's hard to believe, but that's that. - Some wierdo that was quoting stuff on my block_

_On the contrary, I do not fear death, for it is another journey of life - Me doing a totally inaccurate quote of Bruce Lee's " Game Of Death"_

It was a fairly quiet day at Hinata, Japan. That is, until a young man in his twenties could be seen zooming across the town and landing on a nearby

hill. Umm, let's direct our attention to the direction from which he came from. There she stood, a young Auburn haired girl with a man-shaped hole in her room.

" What did that pervert do now?" said a Raven-Haired girl at the door. Naru screws up her face and finally admits.

" I don't remember." Naru admitted in defeat, Motoko sighed and left. The man in question was slowly dragging himself across town.

" Wow, you really flew this time."

" You know, you should start wearing protective gear." Were the cries of the townsmen and women that know full well what goes on in Hinata Inn.

A lone figure was watching with indifference, but watching the young man nonetheless,with a satisfied nod, he melted into a shadow, only to be attacked, The young man blacked out before he could see his attacker

"C-coward." He muttered before his vision starting to fade.

Keitaro walked into the main door, and yelled,

" I'm home!"

" Oh, sempai, you're home, I was beginning to get worried." Shinobu, our meek little teenager sighed with relief.

" No need to worry, I always come home again." Keitaro said with a smile. He went upstairs when he heard a loud knock on the door. He went down and accompanied Shinobu in case it was a robber or something. When they opened the door, it revealed the young man that we saw previously, He was wearing Black Overalls with the straps hanging down the side of his pants and a black tanktop with a dragon medallion and a pentagram. He also was sporting cuts to his head and chest. He just fell down on the floor of Hinata Inn. he uttered

" Ow, made it." before passing out for good. Shinobu was worried so she laid him down on the couch and dressed his wounds while Keitaro checked for an I.D. He found an iPod Mini, and an empty wallet. Shinobu kept on treating the wounds for about another three hours before nodding off to sleep. The young pair woke up to the growl of Motoko when she saw the young man laying on the couch, and Shinobu using her arms as pillows and laying on his chest. The Young man opened his eyes and immediately jumped up, switchblade knife drawn from out of his shirt. He checked his surroundings and calmed down. He put the knife back and greeted.

" Neehao, Woa shr Li." (What did he just say, was that Chinese?) Motoko thought, bewildered.

" I mean, hello, my name's Li, cut me a break, I've only been in Japan a week now."

" What are you doing her-." Motoko was cut off when Li began to fall onto the ground writhing and screaming in agony, clutching his head,

" Get out of my head, you Reaper dogs AHhhhhh!" He was in agony until he exploded into pure energy and became something different. He was an Angel, well, more like a shell- angel, You could still see Li in the middle, but it was like he was projecting a hologram of his dark and light side the projections stood bare inches off him, one side showed a gaunt warrior with a leathery wing of a devil. the other side showed the same warrior but the face had no scars, it was loving, caring, that of an angel. So, He was half devil, half angel. he stopped projecting his sides and collapsed again. He woke up to see that both Shinobu and Motoko were laying on him in the same fashion Shinobu was this morning. He smiled at their antics. and slowly shrugged them off ( They're pretty cute, no, no, no, bad, attachments was what got me in this hole, attachment, bad.) Li was mentally chiding himself as he walked toward the door.

" Where do you think you're going." Motoko asked sternly, like a wife would to her husband after a big fight.

" Umm, look, I'm a total stranger and I had no right to come here, so I'ma just leave now 'kay?" Then in a comical fashion, he imitated obi-wan kenobi.

" I was never here." he said as he waved his first two fingers across Motoko's face, at first she was dumbfounded, ( escape!) Li thought as he reached for a flash-bang while running toward the door, only to find that he had no grenades, and was suddenly stopped. Motoko had him by the collar,

" Looking for these?" Motoko said as she waved the bandelier of flash-bangs in front of his face.

" Umm, how did you get those?"

" They're your's silly boy."

" No, I mean, that those flash-bangs were under my shirt and umm, I never took my bandelier off."

" Oh, ummm." Motoko suddenly felt very flushed at this comment, she was usually never this... emotional to remarks like these.

" That's beside the point." Motoko snapped, trying to avoid the subject

" But I'd still like to kno-" Li protested but was cut off.

" Silence, the point is, what the hell was going on earlier today?"

" Look, I'd rather not talk about it, just lemme go." Motoko was already gone by the time he said lemme go, and she had come back with the rest of Hinata Inn's residents. ( Uh oh, Kaolla, better hide, or she'll recognize me.) He all of a sudden put on a hooded sweater and pulled the sweater up before Kaolla got a good look at him.

" This is Li (common name, so Kaolla doesn't know yet), and he will be staying here for a while." Motoko said indifferently.

" I never said tha-" Li began

" He's forgetful, and delirious, he had a tragic loss, his...brother umm, died.. in.. a car crash, yeah a car crash." Motoko made up. Li forgot about Kaolla and pulled off his hood,

" Look, Motoko, I don't know what your problem is-"

" Li, is that you?" Su asked in disbelief. Li swore under his breath in Chinese.

" It is you!" Su exclaimed with a hint of uncharacteristic anger, mostly her usual energetic greeting though.

" Su, How do you know this child?" Motoko Inquired.

" We were supposed to be married." Li sighed in defeat.

" But he abandoned me a few nights before the wedding." Su sighed as well, sadly.

" I couldn't do this, I mean sure, She **_is _**beautiful, and she **is** really smart, but I was Chinese Intelligence, If I married her, my job, countless people would've died because of my one selfish act. I would lose my job, it was supposed to be an act of good will and trust between the Chinese and Molmols, but, I couldn't marry Su, I...just wanted my marriage, to be based on love, not good will, sure, I grew to love Su, but, how could she love a remorseless killer that can't raise children?"

" Baka,bakabakabakabaka." Kaolla repeated as she continued to cry.

" Whats wrong?" Li asked. Su dashed up to her room, and locked herself in. Nobody could get in. Except Li. Kaolla was playing a song on her stereo

Aerosmith

Cryin'

_There was a time When I was brokehearted _

_Love wasn't much of a friend of mine _

_The tables have turned - yeah _

_'Cause me and them ways have parted _

_That kinda love was the killin' kind _

_All I want is someone I can't resist _

_I know( Pause) all I (Pause) need to know _

_By the way I got kissed I_

_was Cryin' when I met you _

_Now I'm tryin' to forget you _

_Your love is sweet misery _

_I was Cryin' just to get you _

_Now I'm tryin' 'cause I let you _

_Do what you do down on me _

_Now there's not even breathing room _

_Between pleasure and pain _

_Yeah you cry when we're makin' love _

_Must be one and the same _

_It's down on me _

_Yeah, I got to tell you something _

_It's been on my mind, girl I gotta say _

_We're partners in crime _

_You got that certain something _

_What you do to me takes my breath away_

_Now the word out on the street I_

_s the devil's in your kiss _

_If our love goes up in flames _

_That's a fire I can't resist I was _

_Cryin' when I met you _

_Now I'm tryin' to forget you _

_Your love is sweet misery I was _

_Cryin' just to get you _

_Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you _

_Do what you do to me _

_'Cause what you got inside _

_Ain't where your love should stay _

_Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love _

_'Til you give your heart away _

_I was Cryin' when I met you _

_Now I'm tryin' to forget you _

_Your love is sweet misery _

_I was Cryin' just to get you _

_Now I'm dyin' just to let you _

_Do what you do, what you do down on me _

_Baby, baby, baby I was Cryin' when I met you _

_Now I'm tryin' to forget you _

_Your love is sweet misery_

_I was Cryin' when I met you _

_Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you_

_Do what you do down to, down to, down to _

_I was cryin' when I met you _

_Now I'm tryin' to forget you _

_Your love is sweet misery _

Kaolla sniffed,

"What do you want?"

"Why did you just dash off like that? Everybodys' worried."

"Don't you get it? Of course I love you, I planted Agents in the Chinese Military to lure you here."

"Why?"

"Why, Li? Because I love you, I thought that if I made up a story about a treaty marriage, you would follow up and rise up to your duty."

"But why not just meet me normally?"

"Because you didn't know me, and maybe you wouldn't have like me."

"I use the endless cheerfulness and energy to hide the pain."

"But what about your broth-"

"Aho, of course I love my brother, but not in that way."

"No, What would he say?"

"Hey, What he don't know don't hurt him right?" Su tried weakly.

"(sigh) Kaolla, I'm being being hunted by an orginazation called The Reapers and I can't endanger you guys. They've already taken me captive and tried to wipe my mem-"

"Hey, Li, there's a man at the door by the name of Gen. Mikai." Motoko started as she busted through the door.

"Let him in."

"I'm already here." Retorts another man about 25 and wearing a black trench coat and vampire hunter's hat.

"What do you want?"

"Die!" Mikai screams as he pulls out a greatsword and swings it with stunning speed. Li dodges and gets in close, using his knife, He cuts through the Trench coat to reveal an American man with chain armor on and swinging his greatsword. Li simply uses a flash-bang,Everybody is temporarily stunned. When they get their vision back, Li is sporting more cuts, and has a bloody knife with a decapitated Mikai on the ground. With some wierd smokeless flame, he burns the body and lets the ashes out to winds. He switches the knife back, puts it in his pocket and looks over at Kaolla.

"See? Is this what you want to raise your children? I've just killed my best friend." Li explained as he broke down and started to slightly shed tears.

Motoko nods in agreement.

"I agree, that is a most unappropriate way to raise young ones, but tell me this, what style do you use?"

"Daikenshao ultrasonic fists."

"I've never heard of it."

"That's because I constructed it myself."

"Really now."

" Then prove that you are worthy of Su! I challenge you to a duel."

" That's alright, Su doesn't want me anyway. I just killed my best friend and I don't want to have backstabbing assassin children. I don't think Su wants to either." He turned to Su.

" You're so much more than that, you're caring, loving, merciful and a great person, it's me, you're afraid of me." Su started, as she began to cry.

" Kaolla..." Li sighed as he walked to her position and held her. She turned around and said.

" There was one thing that I wanted during the last red moon that I tried to get from Keitaro, one thing that I wanted the most at the wedding."

" What was that...cake?" Li asks, jokingly, already knowing the answer to the question. Su turns around and gives him a kiss that they remain in for a full thirty seconds. Motoko sits in awe (Wow, wish that were me. What am I Thinking? He's younger than I am!) With that thought, reamained locked in that kiss, Li and Su grow up instantly, Su has turned into the Red Moon transformation and Li's Tanktop barely fit, it now showed 20 percent of his abs and his pants still fit, amazingly. Li had black hair with Crimson highlights and had cold, muderous, yet loving, caring, red eyes, the eyes were actually red, more like crimson. So, to the faraway eye, they look brownish. They part and take a look at themselves.

" I love you."

" I love you too." They had their eyes locked in passion, Little did they know what was in store for them.

( End Chapter 1) I could use feedback folks, I always wanted to do a KaollaXOC so there it is, it's kinda a self-insert, 'cept the personality, i am way different. more, evil, I'm not proud of it though, it's my nature.

Randomness time

Halo 2

Coagulation

Blue Team

Asia - littlebigbrotherfan

Lauren - feelthewrathofthealmightylauren

Darinda - tokyomewmew

Motoko - selflessdevotiontojustice

Red Team

Li - CrimsonAssassin

Kaolla - Bananadevil-IloveyouLi

Vince - WhyDoIgetstuckwiththecrazyones?

Keitaro - Snipa

Game starts in 5...4...3...2...1

Red Base

WhyDoIgetstuckwiththecrazyones:

Okay I have a plan, Snipa, take da banshee, get sniper ammo and fly up to that ledge I pointed out earlier.

Snipa:

Gotcha boss.

WhyDoIgetstuckwiththecrazyones:

CrimsonAssassin, you be bait and flush them out, Snipa will back you up from his position and we'll crush them.

CrimsonAssassin:

Why Me?I hate being bait.

WhyDoIgetstuckwiththecrazyones:

Cause, Kaolla has to back me up on the warthog as gunner and we need her to pull mass destruction on them with her rocket launcher of doom.

Bananadevil-Iloveyouli

(pats rocket launcher) yep, me and kaboomy here have a lot of good memories.(Grins wickedly)

WhyDoIgetstuckwiththecrazyones:

Alright, time to execute plan, break.

Blue Base

tokyomewmew

soo, what should we be doing?

feelthewrathofthealmightylauren

Relax, let's just knock back a few brewski's and wait for them to come to us.

( Stay tuned for more Halo 2 Crazyness after every chapter.)


End file.
